Tal para Cual
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Mimi es la chica mas popular de toda la preparatoria, hasta que descubre que sus calificaciones son pesimas, entonces, la dan a un asesor y este es Koushiro. FIC TERMINADO
1. ¿Malas notas?, ¿Yo?

Mimi Tachikawa, es la chica mas popular de la escuela en compañía de sus amigas, es la capitana del equipo de porristas y todo en su vida es perfecto, pero en los finales de año, descubre que sus calificaciones son pésimas, y debe estudiar en el verano para no reprobar, y decide pedir ayuda a un asesor, y ese asesor es nada mas ni nada menos que Koushiro Izzumi, y se llevan de maravilla durante el verano, pero ¿Mimi aceptara que la vean con un chico que no es tan popular como ella?

Tal para Cual 

**Cap. 1:** ¿Malas Notas? ¿Yo?

-¡VAMOS ODAIBA!- gritaba una jovencita de 17 años, era alta, delgada, cabello rosado y ojos color miel, gritaba con gran entusiasmo a su equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, (**Mimi Tachikawa**) ''porrista'', así se le llamaría.

-VAMOS CHICOS, NO SE DEJEN VENCER- gritaba una mas que se encontraba a su lado, era pelirroja y ojos color rubí (**Sora Takenouchi**), así como ellas, había 15 porristas mas apoyando a su equipo.

-USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES, NO SE DEJEN VENCER POR OSAKA.

-vaya Mimi, tu si que no te cansas de alentarlos- menciono su amiga apenas vio a la pelirrosada acercarse a las bancas.

-no puedo creer que no estaban haya conmigo animando a los chicos, me sorprende mas de ti Sora, tu novio es el capitán del equipo.

-todas las porristas son novias de algún jugador del equipo.

-excepto...- dijo una mas joven que se encontraba junto a Sora (**Hikari Yagami**)

-Mimi- y señalo a la mencionada una de la misma edad que la anterior con anteojos y cabellos lilas (**Miyako Inoue**)

-pero no es justo, yo soy la capitana de porristas y ningún bombón de los jugadores son mi novio.

-veamos... yo tengo a Yamato, Sora a Taichi, Hikari a Takeru, Miyako a Ken, y las demás a alguno otro.- intervino una de 17 años de cabello negro y ojos celestes. (**Noriko Hatsumiyo**)

-yo quiero a uno

-CHICAS ANOTARON- se paro de un salto Hikari al ver que el tiro de su hermano tocaba la red.

-ESO ES PRIMOR, ASI SE HACE- apenas vio voltear a su novio y le lanzo un beso.

-a eso me refiero Sora

-¿a que?

-debe sentirse genial que tu novio anote un gol y poder felicitarlo

-Taichi recibe tan bien sus felicitaciones que por eso anota cada 3 minutos- dijo Noriko en tono burlón.

-cállate- estaba totalmente sonrojada- mira, durante las vacaciones serán las audiciones de porristas y con esto, las de los jugadores, podrías ver a alguien, ¿qué te parece?

-esta bien, aunque seguro será mas joven que yo

-ACABO EL PARTIDO, RESULTADOS ODAIBA-6 Y OSAKA-2, CON GRAN DIFERENCIA ODAIBA VA A LAS FINALES.- se escucho una voz al centro del estadio, después el grito ensordecedor de las personas que apoyaban al equipo de Odaiba.

-escuchaste amor, y 4 de esos 6 los anote yo- grito un joven de cabello castaño y alborotado con ojos chocolate (**Taichi Yagami**)

-si, muchas... felicidades- apenas podía hablar entre los besos de su amado Taichi.

-aunque mi Yamato no estuvo nada mal- hizo una pausa para besar por corto tiempo a un joven alto de ojos azules y rubio. (**Yamato Ishida**)

-eso espero, ojalá te haya gustado el gol que te dedique.

-digo lo mismo Miya.- dijo un joven de cabello azulado con ojos en mismo tono. (**Ken Ichijouji**)

-claro primor, si jugaste divino.

-disculpa por no haberte dedicado un gol Kari- agrego uno de ojos azules y pelo rubio, acercándose a la menor Yagami para abrazarla. (**Takeru Takaishi**)

-no te preocupes Takeru, ¿no te duele el tobillo lastimado?

-no, ese tonto numero 3 del equipo de Osaka no me dio tan duro.- Mimi se encontraba apartada del resto, sentía que estorbaba, realmente le fastidiaba no tener un novio que fuera jugador del equipo, bueno, ni siquiera tenia novio a pesar de su belleza y popularidad.

-bueno chicas, me iré adelantando a los vestidores.

-oh claro, ya vamos- dijo tratando de liberarse de su castaño.

-no, no se preocupen, aun falta un poco para irnos, tomen su tiempo- y bajo las escaleras hacia los vestidores de las porristas.

Comenzó a guardar su traje de porrista en una maleta, era un traje muy lindo, consistía en una falda corta blanca, blusa roja de tirantes con las mangas apartadas, y unas calcetas largas igualmente rojas, con unos tenis a elección de cada una.

-Mimi, ¿por qué te fuiste?- se escucho una voz cerca de la entrada, pero empezó a acerase hasta tocar el hombro de la mencionada.

-¿cómo que por que, es obvio que ustedes se divierten juntos con sus novios animándolos, besándolos y abrazándolos, yo quiero algo igual- su voz se entristeció al decir las ultimas palabras.

-cuando encuentres el amor de tu vida, no te importara si esta en el equipo de fútbol o si es popular o no, cuando el amor llega, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo.

-me encanto- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta de su maleta y comenzaba a anotar lo dicho con anterioridad por la pelirroja.

-que bueno, recuerda mis palabras, apuesto a que un día las vas a necesitar.- entonces se retiro, dejando a Mimi pensando poco en sus palabras.

--------------------------------------------------

Todos subieron al autobús para regresar a su instituto, todos con su respectiva pareja, solo Mimi, que iba sentada en los primeros asientos, sin nadie a su lado. Cuando regresaron todos sus compañeros los felicitaron por su victoria contra el equipo de Osaka, para por fin, ir a las finales.

-Mimi Tachikawa- menciono uno de los profesores al acercarse al grupo de porristas.

-dígame señor Kosuke

-necesito que hablemos en el salón, es de suma importancia.

-claro señor- entonces Mimi siguió al profesor hasta su salón principal.- y dígame señor ¿para que me quería aquí?

-pues vera Tachikawa...

-no se preocupe, dígame Mimi

-bien Mimi... debo informarte que tus notas están bajando mucho- dijo enseñándole su registro con solo un 7, dos 6 y el resto eran 5.

-bueno, es por lo de las porristas...

-entonces... ¿por qué sus compañeras tienen calificaciones perfectas?

-bueno... yo soy la capitana... trabajo mas que nadie.

-pues con hacer piruetas no va a conseguir pasar el año, vera, le tengo una proposición, como están próximas las vacaciones de 2 semanas (N/A: semana santa aquí en México, no lo puse así porque no se si en todo el mundo se celebra) quiero que traiga un trabajo excelente, sobre la guerra mundial, primera y segunda.

-claro señor.

-pero dudo que lo haga por su cuenta, debe estar escrito a mano, debe tener anotados los libros de los que abtubo la información, es decir, sin Internet.

-(pensando) _que cruel._

-y bueno, se que para usted parecerá una crueldad.

-_nos vamos entendiendo_

-asi que le asignare un asesor, sus notas son impecables, pasa por favor.

-_genial, un cerebro pegado a mi todas las vacaciones_

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Koushiro Izzumi- Mimi se dio la vuelta, pensando intimidarlo con su belleza, pero cuan fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el chico mas divino que hubiera visto en toda su vida, es decir ¿cómo era posible que teniendo una cara de ángel ella nunca lo hubiera notado? Era alto, de cabello rojizo, no se veía muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que practicara algún deporte, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran negro profundo.

Mimi se quedo prácticamente embobada con la belleza del joven, pero al notar que Koushiro alzaba una ceja con interrogación a su actitud de inmediato volvió en si.

-ah, disculpa, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa.

-bien jóvenes, mejor dejo que empiecen con su trabajo.

----------------------------------------------------

**N. de A.: **Hola, ojalá les aya gustado mi fic, esta un poco corto por ser el primer capitulo, pero no se preocupen, que para el próximo será mas largo y espero no tardar mucho en actualizarlo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta este fic es Mishiro, es mi tercera pareja favorita (después del Taiora y el Takari claro) así que tal vez terminando este tengo uno mas.

Este fic es para mi amiga Claudia que es fan #1 del Mishiro.

Si les gusto porfa dejen reviews.


	2. Conociendose

_-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Koushiro Izzumi_

_-ah, disculpa, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa._

_-bien jóvenes, mejor dejo que empiecen con su trabajo._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Tal para Cual.**

**Cap. 2:** ¿A dónde Iremos?

-bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos de una vez a la biblioteca?

-mmm... pues, ¿qué te parece si mejor usamos este primer día para conocernos?- le dedico una gran sonrisa tratando de así convencerlo mas fácilmente.

-como quieras- entonces se retiro de la puerta y se sentó junto a Mimi en el escritorio.

-bueno... pues tu comienza, porque supongo que tu ya sabes mucho de mi.

-¿disculpa, pero es imposible, yo no te conozco.

-no me refiero a eso, es decir, todos en esta preparatoria saben quien soy- Koushiro alzo una ceja con expresión de: _¿quién te crees?_

-¿sales en televisión, ¿Tienes tu propia pagina web, ¿Tu propia columna de información en el diario escolar?

-no, pero...

-entonces no eres tan famosa como para salir en las cosas que le interesan a las personas con cerebro o con mínimo 5 neuronas funcionales.- Mimi se sorprendió al instante, no porque ese chico no la conociera, sino por lo extremadamente grosero que se había comportado.- así que como ves, no te conozco, mejor comienza tu.

-eres un grosero en extremo.

-disculpa, pero yo no estoy aquí para hablar, por obligación de los profesores ahora soy tu asesor, sinceramente, no me gusta esto, si alguien necesita mi ayuda, debe ser muy inferior, así que no me interesa su vida.

-callate ahora mismo cerebro traga libros- Mimi se levanto al instante y lo encaro con una mirada desafiante.- debes ser una rata de biblioteca como para no saber quien soy yo.

-una joven sin ninguna neurona funcional, que no sabe leer, pues estas reprobando literatura.

-soy la chica mas popular de toda esta mugrosa preparatoria, soy superior, nunca te atrevas a hablarme así.

-¿por qué, ¿por ser porrista, lo que no me interesa no le presto atención, y no soy ningún pervertido como los demás para fijarce en chicas en mini falda gritando cosas sin sentido, como si creyeran que con sus gritos en el equipo ganara.

-no es solo gritar, es habilidad, agilidad, y...

-saltar y gritar, con eso no se necesita ninguna de las habilidades que mencionaste.

-¿quién te crees que eres?

-soy alguien que va lograr ser alguien en la vida

-¿y crees que yo no?

-la mayoría de las porristas creen que por su cuerpo son modelos o actrices, pero la mayoría por no tener estudios, termina como...

-no lo digas

-¡prostituta!

-callate, la gente como tu, sin habilidad ninguna, se dedica a criticarnos por envidia.

-sabes algo, no se para que me asignaron a alguien que no le cabe nada en el cerebro.

-no, tienes que ayudarme, si no, me sacaran del equipo.

-creeme, es lo que te conviene.

-no- lo tomo por el brazo antes que saliera del salón- por favor, sabes, si quisiéramos, podríamos llevarnos bien, solo serán 2 semanas y no nos volvemos a ver la cara, por favor, solo lo hago por mi equipo.

-ah, como quieras, vamos a la biblioteca antes que cierre.

-pero acordamos que hoy seria para conocernos

-bien, como yo no se nada de ti, tu comienza- ambos volvieron a sentarce en el escritorio.

-bien, antes, una pregunta

-habla

-¿por qué odias a las porristas y jugadores de fut. Bol.?

-porque se creen superiores- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-bueno, perdóname por eso, pero es culpa de las demás personas

-¿ah si?

-si, siempre nos dicen: ''quisiéramos ser como ustedes'', ''son las mejores'', ''como las admiramos''

-¿y que lugar ocupas en el equipo?

-soy la capitana

-pues felicidades

-gracias, ¿y tu, ¿en que equipos estas?

-computación- Mimi quiso reirse, pero sabia que era falta de educación- literatura y fut bol americano.

-ah, sabia que hacías deporte- dijo para si misma, pero tan fuerte que Koushiro escucho.

-¿por qué?

-¿qué, no por nada.

-supongo que es suficiente por hoy, mañana a las 5:00pm, nos vemos en la biblioteca.

-si claro.

-------------------------------------------

-Sora, enserio, es una lindura, pero es un nerd grosero.

-_¿solo porque no te conocía?_- se escucho una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-no solo por eso, comenzó a decirme que no tenia cerebro.

-_jajajajajajajajajaja, por lo menos un chico se da cuenta._

-no es gracioso

-_bueno, ¿pero te gusta?_

-no lo creo, pero como sea, tu sabes que el encanto de Mimi Tachikawa conquista a cualquiera.

-_claro, como digas, sabes, ya es tarde, debo dormir_

-claro Sora-chan, ah, lastima que mañana tengo que ir con ese nerd

-_te conviene, solo conócelo mejor, cuídate, bye_

-adiós Sorita, cuídate mucho- después Mimi coloco el teléfono en su lugar, pero después lo penso y marco otro numero.

-_¿hola?_

-hola Ken, habla Mimi

-_Mimi, son las 12am, ¿qué te pasa, ¿estas bien?_

-no me pasa nada, pero, ¿tu estabas en el club de computo cierto?

-_sip, ¿no me digas que te quieres unir? Jajajajaja_

-no, ni muerta, solo, ¿tienes el numero de Koushiro Izzumi?

-_¿y ahora, bueno si lo tengo pero... ¿segura que Koushiro Izzumi?_

-claro, pásamelo por favor, y mañana te compro un helado

-_como sea, bueno, te lo estoy mandando por mensaje a tu celular, para que no tengas que escribir._

-gracias lindo.

-_por nada, pero si quieres salir con el, va a ser el reto mas difícil de tu vida._

-para nada, ¿con quien crees que hablas?

-_bueno, nos vemos mañana, ¿el helado a las 8:00?_

-claro- después se escucho una música que provenía del celular de Mimi- bueno Ken, ya me llego el mensaje, nos vemos, eres lindo

-_si te digo lo mismo Miya me mata, ''ja ne''_ (hasta luego en japonés)- después ambos colgaron sus teléfonos.

-veamos- comenzó a teclear cada numero del mensaje en su propio teléfono. Se escucho timbrar 5 veces hasta que levantaron el auricular.

_-¿hola?-_ se escuchaba una voz bastante adormilada.

-hola Kou-chan- silencio por unos segundos.

-_¿Mimi Tachikawa?_

-claro, ¿cómo estas?

-_dormido, ¿qué pasa?_

-queria hacer mas temprano nuestra cita

-_¿cita, ah claro, ¿a que hora?_

-¿te parece a las 11:00am?

-_¿tan temprano?_

-sip, para tener mas tiempo en investigar, y no se, tal vez podríamos ir a comer

-_claro, esta bien_

-gracias, eres divino

-_¿qué?_

-si no quieres un cumplido no lo tomes.

-_bueno, nos vemos mañana_

-sip, duerme bien

-_igualmente._

-sueña conmigo, jajajajaja

-_¿por qué quieres que sueña pesadillas?_

-bien, bien, no te digo nada porque yo te moleste primero, nos vemos mañana

-_claro, adios._- ''CLICK'' típico sonido de que cuelgan el teléfono.

-ah, tengo que anotar el teléfono en mi agenda, un minuto, ¿por qué, ay, se que es lindo, pero... bueno, como sea.

-hija, ¿estas bien, ¿quién esta contigo?- se escucharon unos golpes y luego una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-nadie mama, estoy hablando conmigo misma

-esta bien, pero duérmete ya

-claro mama, descansa

-gracias, sueña conmigo- (jajaja, ya saben de donde saco la frase Tachikawa)

-igualmente.- después todas las luces se apagaron y en la casa hubo un completo silencio.

-------------------------------------------------

-ay, ¿dónde estará, me dijo que a las 11

-¡¡¡Koushiro!- gritaba la joven a considerable distancia, mientras corría hacia el mencionado.- ¡¡¡perdóname!

-no importa- después Mimi se lanzo a sus brazos para recuperar el aire.- ¿estas bien?

-si... solo un poco... agitada... ¿y tu?

-yo estoy bien, después de media hora de estar parado como iba a estar mal.

-discúlpame- después beso la mejilla de Koushiro y se alejo de el.

-eso no es una disculpa- dijo tocándose la mejilla, que habían tomado un tono rosáceo.

-veló como una recompensa por esperarme.

-como quieras, ¿entramos?

-tengo una mejor idea.

-¿ahora que?

-¿y si comemos primero, no pude desayunar.

-pero... no hemos avanzado ni una pizca del trabajo.

-por favoooooooooor- al decir estas palabras su expresión feliz cambiaba a una de niña consentida.

-esta bien

-gracias- de nuevo se lanzo a su brazos.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-como muestra de agradecimiento yo invito, ven vamos.

-------------------------------------------------

-Mimi, no quiero entrar ahí- decía mientras la joven lo arrastraba por su brazo derecho.

-pero te va a encantar.

-pero no me gusta el sushi

-¿cómo es posible, es uno de los grandes platillos de aquí de Japón.

-esque, simplemente no me gusta.

-mmm... pues también venden arroz

-bueno...- después entraron al extravagante restaurante, un mesero les encamino a la mesa.

-¿de que les gustarían sus bebidas?

-yo quiero una limonada

-¿tienen te?

-claro

-traigame un vaso por favor.- después el mesero se alejo por lo ordenado.

-bien, Koushiro, como no terminamos de hablar ayer, por... nuestro intercambio de opiniones, cuéntame mas de ti.

-¿qué quieres saber?

-¿quieres decir que te puedo preguntar lo que yo quiera?

-supongo que si.

-bien, mmm... ¿no te gustaría entrar al equipo de fut. Bol. soccer?

-sinceramente no

-bueno, ¿por qué?

-porque no me gusta ese deporte

-ah, ¿por qué te gusta el club de computo?

-porque soy excelente en la maquina.

-¿cómo excelente?

-pues... se mas que el mismo profesor, puedo descifrar cualquier contraseña en menos de 15 minutos y... he descifrado códigos secretos para que no haya algunos ataques terroristas.

-¿enserio?

-no, lo ultimo lo invente.

-mmm... bueno, de todos modos con las primeras dos se define excelente.

-gracias.

-aquí esta lo que pidieron, ¿les parece si ahora tomo su orden?

-no aun no, venga en media hora

-claro.

-¿no que tenias hambre?

-nah... bueno, no me evadas el interrogatorio.

-bueno, ¿qué mas?

-pues...- coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando (esta claro que ella no puede hacer eso) (cállate este es mi fic, primas entrometidas.) ()- ¿tienes novia?

-¿por qué?- sus mejillas adoptaron un tono un poco mas obscuro que el que había tenido con anterioridad.

-yo soy la que hace las preguntas.

-bien, no

-¿no?

-no

-¿por qué?

-nadie me llama la atención

-eso no es muy normal.

-¿para que necesitaría una novia?

-para que te abrace, que te quiera, que te cuide...

-bueno, bueno, pero... no se.

-¿te da miedo pedircelo a alguien?

-no

-me estas mintiendo.

-que no.

-bueno dejemos el tema por la paz, te toca preguntar.

-¿estas segura?

-sip

-bueno... ¿por qué estas en la porristas?

-me gusta animar a la gente.

-¿desde cuando te nombraron capitana?

-desde que entre al equipo.

-¿tienes novio?- la joven Tachikawa sé enrojeció por completo

-no- dijo tan bajo que ni siquiera ella misma pudo escucharse.

-no, ¿por qué?

-¿me escuchaste?

-no, pero por tu expresión era de suponer.

-ahhhh, por favor no le digas a nadie que no sea del equipo de porristas.

-¿por qué?

-arruinaria mi estado social.

-como sea, ¿por qué?

-graciosamente, en total los jugadores son 14 y las porristas somos 15, y da la casualidad que cada una se enamoro perdidamente de uno de los jugadores.

-jajajajajajaja, ¿enserio?

-si, y yo nunca seria capaz de robarle el novio a una de mis amigas.

-por lo menos eres leal.

-sip, ¿ya nos vamos?

-pero si ni hemos comido.

-¿qué tal si mejor vamos a una heladería?

-pero...

-¿siiiiiiii?- de nuevo puso una expresión bastante tierna- por favor.

-bueno, solo déjame pago las bebidas.

-claro, te espero afuera.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿de que quieres tu helado?

-fresa.

-me da uno de fresa y uno de...

-fresa.

-pero se supone que sea el mío.

-2 de fresa señorita- y le entrego el dinero.

-no me gusta la fresa.

-aprenderas a quererla.

-ahhhh, si estas tratando de evitar el trabajo con estas salidas...

-para nada- dijo al darle una probada al helado- um, no sabe tan bueno como otros que he probado.

-Mimi, es un trabajo muy extenso, ni yo podría terminarlo en tan poco tiempo.

-claro que podrías, por eso tu eres mi asesor.

-Mimi, ¿por qué bajaste tanto tus notas?

-porque soy la capitana de porristas, ningún profesor sabe el trabajo que es eso.

-¿a si, entonces dime ¿qué se hace cuando eres capitana de porristas?

-tienes que inventar porras, inventar los movimientos, elegir y mezclar la música, tardar varios días en eseñarles la nueva porra cuando al fin la termino...

-podrias pedir un poco de ayuda.

-pues... el concurso de las regionales ya esta algo cerca... ¿me ayudarías?

-¿yo, pero yo no se nada de eso.

-pero sabes de computadoras, hay paginas que muestran acrobacias de otros equipos, podrías ayudarme a mezclar varios movimientos en vídeo, seria mas fácil aprenderlos, también mezclar la música...

-si lo hago, y lo termino para mañana, ¿me prometes que empezaremos el trabajo?

-pero claro.

-bien, acompáñame.

-¿a dónde?

-a mi casa, ahí tengo lo mejor en tecnología, para que el vídeo sea de mejor calidad que en un cyber café.

-bueno, esta bien, ¿pero están tus papas?

-no ¿por?

-digamos que soy alérgica a los padres.- después se levantaron y tomaron rumbo hacia la casa del joven Izzumi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Hola! Espero les haya gustado mi segundo capitulo, gracias a PrincessLunaMadelainJulia (porfis corrígeme si lo escribí mal) que me dijo como subirlo, y nuevamente, quiero recalcar que este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Claudia fanática del Mishiro y a todos los seguidores de esta pareja.


	3. El Juego, El Pasado y El BESO

_-bien, acompáñame._

_-¿a dónde?_

_-a mi casa, ahí tengo lo mejor en tecnología, para que el vídeo sea de mejor calidad que en un cyber café._

_-bueno, esta bien, ¿pero están tus papas?_

_-no ¿por?_

-digamos que soy alérgica a los padres.- después se levantaron y tomaron rumbo hacia la casa del joven Izzumi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal para Cual 

**Cap. 3:** El Juego, El Pasado y El Beso

-que bonito vecindario- miraba fascinada el barrio del joven Izzumi rodeada de casas enormes.

-gracias, cuando nos mudamos, yo escogí el lugar donde viviríamos.

-que buen gusto tienes.

-si, mi mama quería una casa mas grande pero le dije que no sabríamos que hacer con tanto espacio.

-¿son ricos?

-no es para tanto.

-claro que lo es... ninguna de mis amigas tienen una casa tan grande, y eso que ellas si se consideran ricas- dijo al ver que Koushiro se detenía frente a una casa, mas grande que las demás y de un bonito tono azulado.

-pasa por favor.

-¿pero seguro que no están tus papas?

-no, si estuvieran aquí no te hubiera traído.

-¿por qué?

-se escuchara mal, pero... son algo extraños con los amigos que traigo a casa, mas si son mujeres.

-habeses eso pasa con los míos, pero solo se comportan raro con mis novios.

-es natural, los padres son algo sobre protectores con sus hijas, ven, es halla arriba- después comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Mimi observando cada detalle, esa casa era muy hermosa.- esta es mi habitación- mas se asombro cuando entraron, era bastante espaciosa y tenia mas cosas que ella misma.

-que genial

-¿eh?

-es muy grande, y tienes mas cosas que yo.

-en realidad, yo no la decore.

-¿a no?

-no, mis padre contrataron a un diseñador.

-ahhhh... aun mejor

-si te gusta la vida de ricos, entonces... ¿te gustaría que cambiáramos de vidas?

-¿por qué? ¿no te gusta todo esto?

-no si a cada segundo me están vigilando con una cámara.

-¿qué?

-si, los sirvientes filman cada minuto de mi vida, como mis padres trabajan todo el día, en la noche solo tienen que poner la cinta y listo, saben perfectamente que me paso y no tienen que molestarce en preguntarme ''¿cómo te fue hoy hijo?''

-debe ser sofocante.

-si, pero anda dime, ¿qué pagina es esa la que dices?- cuando la computadora estuvo encendida Mimi le indico todo lo que tenia que hacer.

-y ya es todo.

-las cosas que me pediste fueron muy sencillas.

-entonces podríamos seguir con nuestro día libre.

-¿día libre? Me prometiste que empezaríamos el trabajo.

-pero tengo que conocerte mejor, no puedo estar bien con alguien si no lo conozco a la perfección.

-entonces solo tienes que ir a la habitación de mis padres a ver todas las cintas de vídeo.

-noooo, así no vale, tenemos que tenernos confianza.

-¿para que? dijiste que terminando el trabajo no nos volveríamos a ver las caras.

-pues cambie de opinión, ¿te soy sincera? Me caes muy bien, nunca nadie me había cumplido todos mis caprichos, ni mis papas.

-no se, creo que parte de mi, deberás no quiere hacer el trabajo.

-¡maravilloso! ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-ah...

-¡hijo! ¿estas aquí? Llegue temprano.- se escucho una voz en la planta baja.

-¡demonios!

-¿quién es?

-mi madre.

-bueno... ya no hay nada que hacer, ven preséntamela.

-¿qué? ¿estas loca? Mi madre no es como las mamas comunes- la tomo por los hombros y comenzó a moverla rapida, pero suavemente.

-hijo...- abrió la puerta, encontrando a su hijo y a Mimi demasiado juntos.

-mama...

-ah, no te preocupes, disculpa la interrupción, me voy otra vez, llegare hasta las 10:00 pm, tómense su tiempo- iba diciendo mientras se alejaba hasta salir nuevamente de la casa.

-¿qué fue eso?

-la paranoia de mi madre.

-¿qué? a mi me pareció super normal.

-claro, porque no se quedo aquí, normalmente te haría un interrogatorio, creo que están algo...

-¿qué?

-veras, si traigo una mujer a la casa, es como si creyeran que ya me voy a casar.

-jajajajaja, ¿por qué?

-como nunca he tenido una novia... mi padres... creen... que soy...

-¿homosexual?

-precisamente.

-jajajajajaja- la joven Tachikawa comenzó a reírse sin control- ay... disculpa... pero es muy... divertido...

-¿a si? Entonces se acabo, comenzaremos ahora mismo el trabajo.

-¡NOOOO! Hasta tu querías salir a pasear, anda, no me reiré mas.

-mmm... los trabajos son tu debilidad ¿he?

-demonios, me descubriste.

-no te preocupes, no me gusta manipular a las personas.

-bien ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo al tomar la mano de Koushiro

-no te preocupes se caminar solo- iba a soltarle la mano, pero Tachikawa se la apretó aun mas.

-¿parque?

-me gusta la idea.

-perfecto, vamos al parque, debes tomar algo de sol, estas muy pálido.

-hey, ¿no me habías dicho que era divino?

-jajaja, solo recuerdas lo que te conviene.

-asi soy yo.

-------------------------------------------------

El día estaba perfecto, no había mucha gente en el parque, lo que hacia que hubiera cierta tranquilidad que le encantaba a Izzumi.

-ven, vamos a sentarnos ahí- indico un árbol bastante grande, que cubría perfectamente de sombra todo su alrededor.

-como gustes- ambos se sentaron, para sorpresa de Koushiro, Mimi se le acercaba demasiado, hasta recostar su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-¿estas cómoda?- dijo con sarcasmo

-mucho, mi cabeza es perfecta para tu hombro.

-¿y eso que significa?

-que me voy a dormir en tu hombro.

-hey, eso no es justo, dijiste que querías hablar.

-nunca dije eso, solo dije que teníamos que conocernos.

-¿entonces?

-esta bien, pero tu cuéntame.

-ni de broma, te dormirás cuando este mas inspirado.

-esta bien, esta bien... mmm... exactamente ¿de que tenemos que hablar?

-no lo se, dímelo tu.

-¿qué tal si lo hacemos con un juego?

-¿cuál?

-botella, pero la de preguntas o castigos.

-no tengo una botella

-mira, ahí ay una rama

-¿una rama?- apenas pudo preguntar, pero Tachikawa ya la había tomado y traído consigo

-sip, mira la parte rota es de quien pregunta.

-como gustes- muy a la fuerza Mimi logro que la pequeña rama diera mínimo unas 4 vueltas, para mejor de ella, ya que le tocaba preguntar.

-decide, ¿pregunta o castigo?

-pregunta.

-bien... ¿por qué tus padres te filman todo el día?

-¿es obligatorio responder?

-para tu desgracia si.

-bueno, digamos que... paso algo.

-¿qué paso?

-una pregunta a la vez.

-rayos, bueno, ramita mágica, haz que yo vuelva a preguntar- dijo mientras le daba la vuelta, y de nuevo le toco preguntar a Mimi.

-jajajaja, ahora si, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-¿no me vas a preguntar si quiero castigo?

-no, responde.

-pues, me secuestraron- dijo en un tono bastante bajo.

-¿qué? ¿quién?

-una pregunta a la...

-¡olvida el estúpido juego! Dímelo- arrojo la rama hacia otro lado.

-pues, no lo se, incluso siguen buscando al responsable

-¿y que fue lo que te paso? ¿te hicieron daño?

-muchisimo, y no físicamente, sino psicológica...

-entonces ya sabían de ti.

-si, me crearon muchas dudas, me decían que yo era adoptado, algo sobre el trabajo de mis padres, que ellos en realidad solo me lastimarían en el futuro... cosas sin sentido.

-¿y son verdad?

-no lo se, por eso me hice muy curioso, aunque nunca he sabido la verdad.

-mmm... debe ser horrible.

-si, pero me soltaron, solo una semana y me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa.

-no me lo estas contando todo

-lo se

-no importa, la confianza se gana, y te aseguro que yo me la ganare.

-bueno, me toca... ¿pregunta o castigo?

-hey, pero ya no estamos jugando.

-no es justo, yo te conté algo muy importante, debo preguntar mínimo una vez

-bueno, si así lo quieres, pregunta.

-bien, ¿por qué tu obsesión de los novios?

-siento que si tengo uno estoy protegida.

-¿protegida de que? ¿te han hecho daño?

-mi primer novio... a los 14... me lastimo... en todos los sentidos...

-¿cómo se podría lastimar en todos los sentidos?

-me... el me violo- apenas lo dijo y bajo rápido su cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿ y no hiciste nada?

-se fue del país, no lo hemos vuelto a ver.

-debió ser un invecil- comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Mimi, tratando así calmarla.- hacerle eso a una chica que tiene tantas cosas para dar... tanto amor... tanta sinceridad... no debió hacerte eso, eres una persona muy especial como para que sufra de ese modo- Mimi se tranquilizo un poco, el sonido de la voz de Koushiro, y su mirada, eran tranquilizantes, se sentía a salvo con el...

-Koushiro, ¿pregunta o castigo?

-castigo, ya preguntamos demasiado.

-bien...- se sonrojo un poco al pensar lo que iba a decir- te castigo a que... me beses- este se sonrojo al mismo tono que su cabello, pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Tachikawa, no lo dudo ni un segundo.

-¿a eso le llamas castigo?- después la mano que tenia sobre su mejilla, la movió un poco hacia la barbilla de la joven, para acercarla hacia si mismo, y unir sus labios, comenzó con un ligero roce, pero termino en un beso cálido y profundo.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿esa es Mimi?

-creo que si

-¿con quien esta?

-con Koushiro Izzumi

-vaya, ¿el nerd de computadoras? (sorry, ese apodo no es invención mia, si no de Cielo Criss)

-sip

-las chicas se morirán cuando se los diga.- después una joven de cabello lila y otro de cabello azulado se perdieron en la distancia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Hola! ¿qué les pareció? Si se que dije que no haría actualizaciones por mi concurso, pero no me pude resistir, obvio que las personas que los vieron en pleno acto del beso eran Ken y Miyako, ¿cómo se las arreglara Mimi con sus amigas? ¿decidirá su reputación o su amor? No se preocupen a este fic todavía le falta muchoooooo! Solo es un pequeño tropezón en la historia, ya verán, cuando termine les encantara.

Si les gusto porfis dejen reviews.

Atte: Su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess.


	4. Un Espìa

_-bien...- se sonrojo un poco al pensar lo que iba a decir- te castigo a que... me beses- este se sonrojo al mismo tono que su cabello, pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Tachikawa, no lo dudo ni un segundo._

_-¿a eso le llamas castigo?- después la mano que tenia sobre su mejilla, la movió un poco hacia la barbilla de la joven, para acercarla hacia si mismo, y unir sus labios, comenzó con un ligero roce, pero termino en un beso cálido y profundo._

-------------------------------------------------

Tal para Cual 

**Cap. 4: **Un Espía

Caminaba contenta por las calles, había sido un buen día, prácticamente nada había salido mal. Hasta ahora...

-hola Mimi- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Miyako, que gusto verte.

-¿podemos hablar?

-claro pasa- se hizo a un lado para que su amiga atravesara la puerta.

-veras Mimi- comenzó al estar sentada- hoy, yo y Ken vimos algo... interesante, fuera de lo común.

-dime- estaba calmada, al parecer no sabia nada de lo que sucedía.

-te vi con... en el parque, besándose.- Mimi abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, su boca estaba totalmente abierta, por mas que trataba cerrarla no podía.

-no le dirás a nadie verdad.

-solo a las chicas.

-pero solo a Sora, Hikari y Noriko, nadie mas, mi reputación es importante.

-calmate Mimi, yo lo se, pero... ¿cuándo regresemos a clases? ¿estas consiente que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían?

-ahora es el presente, mas adelante veré que hago

-bien, solo es un consejo pero... podrías usarlo para aumentar todas tus notas.

-no Miyako, yo no seria capaz de lastimarlo.

-mmm... ¿te gusta verdad?

-si, y creo que si soy capaz de decircelo a ustedes, seré capaz de decircelo a toda la preparatoria.

-como gustes, que tengas suerte, recuerda que mañana es mi reunión con ustedes.

-¿la reunión? ¿mañana?

-SI, ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE LO OLVIDASTE POR ESTAR BESUQUENDOTE CON EL CEREBRO?

-no me grites, ¿qué pasa si, si eh? De acuerdo lo olvide por completo e hice una cita con Koushiro mañana.

-NO MIMI ESTAS MAL.

-por fin estar enamorada y encontrar a alguien que me quiera ¿esta mal, yo no te discrimine cuando Ken era un nerd, y también le encantaba la computación.

-PERO YO NUNCA DEJE A MIS AMIGAS.

-¿y esa vez que Sora casi se rompe la pierna y la llevaron al hospital? Tu estabas con Ken en la biblioteca ¿una biblioteca? Cuando operaron a Noriko y cada una fue a hacer guardia toda una noche ¿tu donde estabas? En casa de Ken conociendo a su tía abuela ¿a su tía abuela? Ni que ya te fueras a casar con el.- a Miyako sus mejillas del tono rosaseo que siempre tenían, cambiaron a un rojo intenso por la ira.

-SE ACABO MIMI, SE ACABO.- y salió furiosa de la casa azotando la puerta.

-PUES NO ME IMPORTA, ESTAS FUERA DE MI EQUIPO (obvio no del de porristas, sino del de sus amigas)

-------------------------------------------------

-¡maldita, maldita, ya veras, me voy a vengar!- iba hacia su casa con ira, tanta que ni siquiera veía por donde caminaba, hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos... chocando contra ella.

-discúlpame- que coincidencia encontrarse con el pelirrojo que mas odiaba.

-¡¿TU!

-creo que si

-¡TE ODIO, QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO!- el joven miro incrédulo a Miyako, ni siquiera le conocía y ya lo odiaba.

-jeje, supongo que simplemente no es su día.- después siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la puerta del hogar de una joven pelirrosada.

-¡Koushiro!- grito Mimi al abrir la puerta.

-hola, que gusto verte.

-y sentirte, y olerte, y escucharte y... probarte- bromeo un poco Tachikawa para finalizar con un beso en los labios del joven Izzumi.

-mmm...- lamió lentamente sus labios- definitivamente probarte es lo que mas me gusta

-¿quieres mas?

-¿puedo?- pregunto poniendo cara de niño pequeño (X3) Esta asintió, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Koushiro, quien tomo entre sus brazos la cintura de Mimi, haciendo que se acercaran mas, iban a besarce cuando... alguien mas abrió la puerta principal.

-¿Mimi?- dijo una pelirroja al entrar y ver la escena, ambos se separaron rápidamente, mas bien, Koushiro se separo, a Mimi no le importaba que Sora viera que se besaba con alguien.

-¿dime?

-vine a visitarte, pero... creo que es mal momento.

-para nada, mira quiero presentarte a Koushiro Izzumi

-(pensando) _¿el nerd grosero?_

-mucho gusto- este extendió su mano, el rubor ya había bajado un poco de sus mejillas.

-el gusto es mío.- respondió al saludo.

-bueno Sora ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-nada en especial, solo quería visitarte, según Miyako le gritaste y dijiste que no querías vernos mas, Hikari y Hirumi de inmediato se pusieron de su lado, pero yo y Noriko sabemos lo exagerad que es Miyako, por eso vine a escuchar tu versión.

-bueno... Kou-chan, ¿nos permites un segundito?- dijo mientras le tomaba su rostro en sus manos y besaba tiernamente la punta de su nariz.

-claro, mientras preparare todo para comenzar el trabajo.

-gracias, eres divino- después Koushiro se alejo hacia la habitación de Mimi.

-bueno, dime...

-primero... ¿qué mas les dijo Miyako?

-solo lo de ti y Koushiro

-hasta ahora bien... bueno, lo que paso fue que Miyako se enojo porque olvide nuestra reunión de mañana, y se puso como loca y le dije de Ken y que ella era igual y se fue.

-mmm... por mi lealtad de amiga, y porque tu estas tranquila, te creo a ti.

-gracias, ahora debo encontrar una escapatoria para librarme del trabajo de la guerra mundial.

-jejeje, ¿por qué no simplemente te lo comes a besos hasta que lleguen tus padres?

-¿tu lo has hecho?

-no, pero a Taichi siempre le funciona conmigo- ambas rieron.

-pues le diré que si paseamos un poco, el día esta precioso como para pasarlo en un escritorio.

-bueno, nos vemos después amiga.

-claro, cuídate- entonces la pelirroja salió de la casa.- Kou-shi-ro- decía mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-dime...

-¿por qué no salimos a pasear?- este frunció el entrecejo, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.- no quiero hacer el trabajo en un día tan lindo para pasear.

-vamos

-------------------------------------------------

Caminaban tomados de las manos alrededor de un pequeño lago en lo mas profundo del parque.

-Koushiro...

-¿mhh?

-¿me quieres?

-mucho

-¿cuánto?

-mas que todo lo que te encargaron del trabajo.

-¿tanto? Yo también (mmm... no me convence) (¿tu otra vez aquí? Este es mi fic) (ya, ya me voy) (maldita de mi prima, disculpen estas interrupciones)

-jejeje, ¿quieres sentarte?

-bueno- Mimi se deshizo de sus plataformas beige, para refrescar sus pies.

-¿qué haces?

-trato de refrescarme.

-mmm... ¿así que refrescarte? Pues yo tengo una mejor idea para que lo hagas.

-¿cuál?

-esta- la cargo en brazos y la arrojo hacia el agua, haciendo que esta se empapara por completo.

-¡KOUSHIROOOOOO!- decía mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, ¿estaba llorando?- ¡CREI QUE ME QUERIAS!

-ya, ya Mimi, ¿estas bien?- se acerco para verificar que no le pasara nada, pero cuando se acerco... Mimi lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia si, provocando que el también se empapara.

-yo estoy perfecto, tu estas muy mojado

-pero pronto tu lo estarás mas- entonces ahí pasaron gran parte del día, dentro del lago, jugando, chapoteando y a veces besándose, estaban enamorados.

-------------------------------------------------

Una persona observaba oculta tras un árbol la escena de ambos...

-tu madre me dijo que estarías en el parque, no se equivoco, aunque tarde años en encontrarte, aquí estoy, y tu... con otro hombre, Mimi eres tan ingenua, ni siquiera le dijiste a tus padres lo que te hice, bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo mi amor- lentamente, sin ser notado aun, se fue acercando a la pareja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:** Holas! Muy corto lo se, pero algo interesante y un poco mas romántico X3, ¿quién será ese sujeto misterioso? Va, debo estar loca si pienso que no lo saben, lean un poco atrás, y sabrán de inmediato quien es, si tanta es su curiosidad.

No me tardare tanto en actualizar, este es uno de mis mejores fics, según los reviews, y no lo dejare por nada.

Nos vemos pronto, bye.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora.

PD: este capitulo se lo dedico a CieloCriss, fanatica del Mishiro, y como siempre a mi amiga Claiudia.


	5. Rescatada

Atención lectores, para que disfruten mejor de este capitulo les informo de antemano, que este cap. Tendrá un ligero lime, mejor dicho, ''rape'', y palabras algo fuertes, eso es todo, los dejo para que continúen su lectura.

-------------------------------------------------

-tu madre me dijo que estarías en el parque, no se equivoco, aunque tarde años en encontrarte, aquí estoy, y tu... con otro hombre, Mimi eres tan ingenua, ni siquiera le dijiste a tus padres lo que te hice, bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo mi amor- lentamente, sin ser notado aun, se fue acercando a la pareja.

-------------------------------------------------

Tal para Cual 

**Cap. 5: **Rescatada

La joven se detuvo en seco al sentir que alguien los observaba.

-¿qué pasa amor?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-alguien nos mira- rápidamente se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, acercándose a ella. Al verlo sintió un temor demasiado grande, y se sujeto del brazo de Koushiro fuertemente.

-¿quién es Mimi?

-hola, me llamo Michel- respondió el, mientras se paraba a la orilla del lago.

-es el... es el Koushiro... por favor vámonos- decía aferrándose mas a su brazo y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin control.

-que bien cielo, te acuerdas de mi.

-¿cielo?

-si, ¿no te contó Mimi? Yo sigo siendo su novio, nunca terminamos.

-¡CON LO QUE ME HISISTE Y LUEGO LARGARTE! ¿NO TE PARECIO ESO UN ROMPIMIENTO?- grito desesperada.

-un segundo... entonces tu eres...

-el encargado de quitarle la virginidad a Mimi- al escuchar sus palabras de una manera tan sencilla, y mostrando una sonrisa, para nada convincente, Koushiro se poso frente a Mimi, evitando que este no pudiera verle ni el mas mínimo centímetro de piel de Mimi.

-vamos, no te asustes, solo quiero hablar unos segundos con ella.

-Mimi- volteo a sus espaldas teniendo de frente a la joven- ¡CORRE!- el joven no tubo que repetirlo dos veces, puesto que Mimi corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, con Koushiro tras ella, y aun mas atrás a Michel.

-¡NI CREAN QUE SE VAN A ESCAPAR!

-¡NO MIRES ATRÁS MIMI!- dijo al ver como Mimi giraba unos cuantos centímetros su cabeza para ver hacia atrás.

-¡Koushiro! ¡tengo miedo!- gritaba constantemente, mientras corría y soltaba incontenibles lagrimas, haciendo que estas le dificultaran un poco la visión.

-no te preocupes, saldremos de esta.- corría ya lado con lado de Mimi.

-¡NO SE IRAN! LOS VOY A ENCONTRAR- aunque este se hubiera detenido aun dentro del parque, estos siguieron corriendo, por miedo, o simplemente por no querer voltear porque podrían tropezar y darle ventaja a Michel, hasta que se detuvieron en una parada de autobús ya bastante retirada del parque.

-Mimi... ¿estas... bien?- entre cada palabra respiraba profundamente.

-si... ya esta muy lejos... gracias.

-ven, hay que irnos

-pero el sabe donde vivo.

-no dije que a tu casa ¿cierto?- entonces detuvo al autobús siguiente, para dirijirce a la casa de Koushiro.

-¿el no sabe donde vivo cierto?- dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

-seguro que no, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- Mimi solo dio un trago a su vaso de agua, necesitaba tener clara la garganta para contarle a su novio, lo que iba a decir.

((FLASH BACK))

-Mimi, anda, si queremos hacer mas fuerte nuestra relación tenemos que hacerlo.

-no, mi respuesta es no, ya me escuchaste, no me importa si me dejas, si me estas pidiendo algo como esto significa que no me quieres.

-pero claro que te quiero, si no, aun no seria virgen.

-¿aun eres virgen?

-he estado esperándote- dijo tomando sus manos.

-¡no Michel! No me engañaras así de fácil.

-entonces... no me dejas otra opción- al instante tomo una cuerda en sus manos que se encontraba arriba del escritorio.

-¿qué haces? Maich... mhh...- no pudo decir mas, puesto que Michel le tapo la boca con cinta adhesiva, y comenzó a sujetarle las manos y piernas con la cuerda.

-no te preocupes Mimi, por lo zorra que eres apuesto a que ya has experimentado esta forma de tener relaciones.

-mh... mmmmhh- Michel comenzó a quitarce la ropa a si mismo, y luego a Mimi, esta se opuso completamente, pero... ¿qué podría hacer? Lo padres de Michel no estaban en casa y nadie escucharía sus gritos. Cuando Michel ''termino'' (por decirlo de una forma decente) volvió a vestirce y luego a Mimi, al instante, le retiro las sogas, en cuanto Mimi sintió aflojándose las cuerdas que detenían a sus piernas y brazos, corrió frenéticamente hacia la calle, hasta llegar a su hogar, trato de llamar a la policía, pero era tarde, en la puerta d su casa vio una nota que decía:

Querida Mimi:

_Supongo que estas llorando por lo que te hice, desde un principio supe que te negarais a que tuviéramos relaciones, así que no me dejaste otra opción, ah, no te molestes en llamar a la policía, yo y mis padre nos vamos a Estados Unidos de nuevo, nos vemos después, cuídate._

Atte: Michel 

Mimi lloraba aun mas al ver que su supuesto, ''amor de su vida'' fuera tan cínico, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, nunca se lo menciono a sus padres, ¿de que serviría? Solamente encontró refugio en sus amigas.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

-¡ese inútil!- grito furioso

-calmate, ya paso, y apuesto a que Michel no se quedara para siempre aquí, solo tengo que esperar a que se vaya y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿CÓMO QUE ESPERAR QUE SE VALLA? Mimi tienes que reportarlo a la policía.

-no Koushiro, no quiero retrasar aun mas su viaje de regreso a Estados Unidos, todo seguirá su curso.

-como gustes, esta anocheciendo, debo llevarte a casa.

-si, pero por favor, acompáñame hasta la puerta.

-no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-gracias- después ambos salieron rumbo a la casa de Mimi, y como Koushiro prometio, le dejo en la puerta.

-adios Mimi, mañana mismo vengo a tu casa temprano para ver que estés bien.

-gracias Koushiro... sabes, debo buscar un apodo para ti, tu nombre es muy largo.

-¿cuál te gustaría?

-mmm... Koushiro Izzumi ¡ya se! Te diré Izzi

-¿Izzi?

-si, me encanta, bueno, nos vemos mañana divino.- y beso sus labios, para después entrar en la casa. Aunque ambos notaron algo muy extraño, la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿quieres que entre unos segundos?

-no te preocupes, seguro que mis padres ya están en casa.

-bueno, en ese caso me voy

-adios- después Mimi se adentro en la obscuridad de su departamento- ¿Mama? ¿Papa? Estoy en casa- dijo mientras comenzaba a encender las luces.

-_Mimi, soy yo tu madre, como has de notar no estamos en casa, tu padre trabajara horas extra y yo le ayudare un poco, no te preocupes... apuesto a que tu amigo Michel y tu irán a cenar, adiós_- se escucho una grabación, al parecer la contestador, pero... ¿quién la había accionado? Su madre menciono a Michel, eso significaba que...

-¡KOUSHIRO!- grito con desesperación mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada, pero aun así, Koushiro no estaba muy lejos como para no escuchar un grito tan fuerte.

-¿Mimi?- de inmediato corrió de nuevo a la puerta, trataba de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.- Mimi ábreme, ¿qué pasa? ¿estas bien?- de pronto un rubio se apareció al otro lado de la puerta, por la espalda de Mimi.

-hola querida- dijo con demasiada tranquilidad, tanta, que hacia temblar del miedo a Mimi.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡NO ME TOQUES!- se aparto rápidamente de la puerta, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cocina y tomo un cuchillo.

-¡MIMI! ¡ÁBREME! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA BASTARDO! (el significado de la palabra no tiene nada que ver con Michel pero fue lo primero que me paso por la mente) (ya duérmete, son las 2:00am) (nop, tengo que terminar el capitulo)

-veo que tu amigo Koushiro estuvo contigo.- decía mientras se acercaba sensualmente hacia Mimi.

-no es mi amigo, es mi novio

-uhhh, aun peor, me temo que terminaran su relación después de lo que hagamos.- dijo sacando de atrás de el, una soga, Mimi la inspecciono, tenia ligeros rastros de sangre, podría ser...- no pude desaserme de ella, aun tiene tu esencia- comenzó a enrollar lentamente la soga en sus manos.

-¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TENER ESO? ¿NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME HISISTE SUFRIR?

-corrección, tu me hiciste sufrir, después de todo lo que pasamos, y que no quisieras tener relaciones conmigo, me partió el alma.

-ESTAS DEMENTE, ESTAS LOCO- se dejo caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que el cuchillo callera algo lejos de su alcance. Se sentía perdida, rogaba por que Koushiro lograra abrir la puerta, no quería resignarce, no quería pasar por eso... de nuevo.

-¡QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA!- aun gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba como golpeaba, para lograr entrar, después, los ruidos cesaron.

-parece que tu novio ya no te quiso cuidar.

-cállate, seguro fue por la policía para que te condenen- le costaba creer en ello, pero tenia que tener una mínima esperanza.

-si claro, ahora Mimi ¿lo hacemos por las buenas, o por las malas?

-nunca, nunca lo volvería a hacer contigo, hacer el amor es para eso, demostrarce amor, y yo a ti... nunca te ame, ni te amo ni te amare.

-de nuevo te equivocas, no se llama amor, si no sexo, y no me importa que me ames, yo tampoco nunca te he amado- con este comentario dibujo en sus labios una gran sonrisa.- además el sexo es solo para un rato, así que, ¿ya te decidiste?

-si, decidí que eres un... ¡HIJO DE "&$! (no me culpen por no querer decir maldiciones fuertes XP)- al instante que decía esas palabras, tomo nuevamente el cuchillo y lo clavo fuertemente en el pie de Michel (auch!) Este soltó la soga de sus manos, agachándose y tomando su pie, retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡ahhhhhhh! ¡Eres una perra!- Mimi, al haber inmovilizado a Michel, corrió hasta el segundo piso, a su habitación, no sin antes haber tomado la soga, así Miahcel no podría aprisionarla, al menos... eso quería pensar.

-Koushiro ¿dónde estas?- se sentó en la cama, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, mientras soltaba incontenibles lagrimas.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS MALDITA PERRA!- se escucho el grito de Michel, Mimi rápidamente apago las luces de su habitación, haciendo que hubiera una obscuridad profunda, a pesar de las ventanas abiertas, ya había anochecido.

-por favor Koushiro, por favor- decía constantemente.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAS!- vio la sombra de Michel por la rejilla debajo de la puerta, después este empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, tratando de abrirla, lo peor, era que con solo unos cuantos golpes la puerta comenzaba a ceder.

-por favor Koushiro, por favor, prometiste que no ibas a dejar que nada me pasara.- solo decir esas palabras, enfurecieron mas a Michel, haciendo que con un ultimo golpe, la puerta cayera rendida a los golpes.

-¿así que eso te prometio? Pues gracias a mi, no lo va a lograr.- después acorralo a Mimi en una esquina de la habitación, le arrebato la soga y comenzó a atarle brazos y piernas.

-¡NO, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME MICHEL!

-esta vez no tapare tu boca, tus gritos me excitan mas.- y comenzó a desvestirla, solo le quedaba la ropa interior cuando...

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE LE ACERCARAS!- como por arte de magia, ahí estaba Koushiro, tenia un martillo en la mano, se acerco rápidamente, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Michel, dejándolo inconsciente. (¿cómo Diego Santoy?) (jajajajaja no) (ahh). Este se apresuro a desatar a Mimi, sintiéndose algo intimidado, puesto que Mimi estaba semidesnuda.

-¿te hizo daño?

-no lo suficiente- a pesar de sus condiciones, se sentía muy feliz que el que estuviera a su lado fuera Koushiro, su ahora salvador. Apenas Koushiro termino de desatarla y la cubrió con las sabanas de la cama.

-¿a dónde vas?- dijo al verlo salir por la puerta

-voy a llamar a la policía, mientras vístete.

-sip, aunque hay un teléfono aquí en mi habitación.- dijo señalando el aparato.

-te dije que yo no era un pervertido.

-jejeje eso es de lo que mas me gusta de ti.- Koushiro solo le dedico una sonrisa y fue hacia la estancia para llamar a la policía, la cual no tardo mucho, llevándose a Michel aun inconsciente.

-Mimi hija ¿te encuentras bien?- decía la señora Tachikawa mientras inspeccionaba a Mimi por todo su cuerpo.

-¿ese maldito no te lastimo?- el señor Tachikawa hacia lo mismo.

-no, ya les dije que estoy bien, me salvaron- dijo mirando a Koushiro que se encontraba algo retirado.

-¿quién fue el ángel que te rescato?

-Koushiro Izzumi- se acerco hacia el, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con sus padres.- mama, papa, quiero presentarles a Koushiro Izzumi, mi novio.- Koushiro ya se esperaba una golpiza de parte de su padre, pero al contrario, recibió un abrazo de dos personas.

-hasta que encontraste a alguien que te sabe respetar.

-hijo- se sintió algo rara que su ''suegro'' le llamara de ese modo- tienes toda mi autorización y confianza para que salgas con mi hija.

-gracias- dijo cuando al fin lo soltaron, después los señores Tachikawa se retiraron con el oficial de policía para darles los últimos datos de Michel, dejando solos a Koushiro y a Mimi.

-aun no entiendo, si la puerta estaba cerrada ¿cómo fue que entraste?

-por la escalera de incendios, son 7 pisos, por eso me tarde mucho.

-tu siempre tan inteligente, ahora te amo aun mas.

-¿mas?

-muchisimo mas, te amo.

-yo también- y cerraron sus declaraciones con un hermosos beso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! ¿qué les pareció? Me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo, jejeje, notaron algunas palabras fuertes y algo de lime, pero bueno, es para que la historia sea mas dramática, espero que lean mi siguiente capitulo, ''Las Audiciones de Porristas'' jejeje, se supone que en este capitulo comienza lo bueno, pero el próximo estará un poco mejor. (salen mas personajes, no diré mas)

Espero que me dejen reviews porque me hace muy feliz saber que les esta gustando la historia.

Adios.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	6. Las Audiciones de Porristas

_-aun no entiendo, si la puerta estaba cerrada ¿cómo fue que entraste?_

_-por la escalera de incendios, son 7 pisos, por eso me tarde mucho._

_-tu siempre tan inteligente, ahora te amo aun mas._

_-¿mas?_

_-muchisimo mas, te amo._

_-yo también- y cerraron sus declaraciones con un hermosos beso._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal para Cual 

**Cap. 6:** Las Audiciones de Porristas

Una joven descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama, el día estaba a punto de comenzar, pero definitivamente, no para ella, o eso creía. Después un ruido inundo la habitación.

-¿hola?- dijo con voz adormilada.

-_Mimi, ¿sigues dormida? Bueno, entonces te llamo para recordarte que hoy son las audiciones de Porristas._- se escucho la voz de su buen amiga Noriko al otro lado de la línea.

-¿QUÉ? hoy, pero... ¿qué día es hoy?

-_lunes Mimi, y ya es la segunda semana de vacaciones, ¿cómo vas con tu trabajo?_

-ah... bien, si claro, va perfecto.

-_que bueno, porque hoy tendremos audiciones todo el día, te esperamos en una hora en la preparatoria._

-claro, ahí estaré.

-_Adios._

-cuídate- después colgó el aparato y se levanto para ir directo al baño a tomar una ducha. Aproximadamente a las 9:00am estuvo lista, salió rápidamente de su hogar, tomo un autobús y se dirigió a su preparatoria.

-hola Mimi- dijeron Sora y Noriko al unísono

-hola chicas, ¿cómo van?

-pues, apenas llegaron las participantes, y también los jugadores- señalo la cancha en donde se encontraba cada joven con una camiseta con un numero.

-ah que bien, bueno, ¿me acompañan para cambiarnos?

-sip, después de todo hay que enseñarles las maniobras a las nuevas.

-bueno, ¿qué esperamos?- después bajaron por unas escaleras para ir a los vestidores, en cuanto estuvieron listas subieron de nuevo para ver a las ingresantes.

-hola Hirumi, ¿lista para entrar al equipo?- le dijo a una joven con el cabello idéntico al de ella pero con hermosos ojos color miel.

-claro hermana

-bueno Hirumi, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- después de eso, Hirumi hizo unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, y al final, como todos esperaban entro al equipo.

-¿sabes algo? Cuando yo me vaya, te dejare a ti el puesto de capitana, puesto que hubo una rebelión de la que iba a serlo- dijo enfocando su mirada en Miyako.

-Mimi, tranquila, estamos aquí para las audiciones.- después pasaron aproximadamente otras 15 jóvenes, menos de la mitad se quedo en el equipo, lo hacían bien, pero ninguna llamaba en especial la atención... hasta que...

-buenos días, me llamo Jun Motomiya

-¡espera! ¡aquí dice que tienes 18 años! ¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

-mmm... no, puesto que reprobé el ultimo año, y me cambiaron de preparatoria, y quise esta puesto que tienen al mejor equipo de Porristas.

-ahhh, muchas gracias, deja que se quede- le susurro Mimi a Sora.

-nooo, primero hay que ver si es buena gimnasta.

-bueno, en vista que mis compañeras tienen una charla muy interesante, yo te daré indicaciones, toma- le entrego una hoja

-¿qué es esto?

-quiero que hagas todas esas maniobras para poder entrar en el equipo.

-ahhh, que fácil- dejo la hoja en el suelo, y para la sorpresa de todas hizo lo indicado a la perfección, mejor que algunas de las ya integrantes. Por lo que de inmediato decidieron unirla al equipo.

-bienvenida al equipo de Porristas de la escuela preparatoria elemental de Odaiba- dijo Mimi al darle el uniforme y unos pompones (¿se llaman así no?) uno rojo y otro blanco, los tonos del uniforme.

-gracias, ¿cuándo comenzamos?

-mañana, por hoy terminamos

-bueno Mimi ¿a que hora?

-mmm... a las 10am, ¿les parece bien?

-¡si!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, después las que habían ido a registrarse se marcharon, mientras las otras se quedaron a conversar con los jugadores.

-y bien Taichi ¿cuántos jugadores nuevos hay?

-te alegraras Mimi, tendrás muchos de donde escoger, entraron 5, aunque en la banca estarán otros 4

-waw cielo, son muchos, si que tendrán refuerzos este año.

-si, pero me preocupa un chico, podría quitarme mi puesto de capitán

-¿qué? pero si tu eres el Dios del fut bol- dijo Mimi con sarcasmo.

-lo se, por eso me preocupa, se llama Daisuke Motomiya

-hey, su hermana también entro al equipo de porristas, ¿no es así Mimi?

-sip, y es muy buena también, pero pasando a otra cosa ¿cómo son los jugadores?

-¡ejem ejem!- exclamo Sora

-oh cierto, lo siento Taichi, yo y Sora teníamos planes.

-¿qué? ¿enserio?

-ahhh es una lastima Sora, quería invitarte a cenar.

-¡Mimi!

-ah lo siento Taichi, esto Sora y yo lo tenemos planeado desde hace siglos.

-comprendo, ¿quieren que las lleve?

-no, no es necesario, iremos a mi casa sabes que no esta tan lejos.

-ok, nos vemos mañana amor- beso ligeramente a Sora en los labios, después fue arrastrada por Mimi hasta la casa de esta.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡Mimi! ¿sabes cuanto tiempo hemos pasado juntos yo y Taichi?- dijo mientras se adentraba a la recamara de esta.

-¿todos los días?

-mmm... casi, pero ahora por tu culpa hoy no podremos estar juntos.

-Sora... esto es importante... casi fui violada ayer.

-lo se Mimi... y no te culpo por que estés horrorizada, y tengas miedo de quedarte sola en casa.

-tampoco es para exagerar... Michel esta en la cárcel y además... tengo mi propio super héroe- mientras decía esto, juntaba sus manos y las llevaba hasta su pecho (jejeje, como cuando en algunas caricaturas flotan corazones alrededor de ellas)

-mmm... eso no me lo dijiste- dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Mimi en el borde de la cama.

-nop, eso es lo que quería contarte... ¡KOUSHIRO! Es un ángel.

-¡¿Koushiro te salvo de ese degenerado!- esta asintió- ¡no puedo creerlo!

-desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que era un ángel

-pues supongo que debería agradecerle por salvar a mi mejor amiga.

-sip deberías- en un instante, se escucho una melodía proveniente del celular de Tachikawa- ¿alo?

-_Mimi ¿estas bien?_

-pero claro que estoy bien Izzi, desde ayer que tu me salvaste no pude estar mejor

-_Mimi, ¿no estas exagerando con eso de que te salve?_

-ay, pero claro que no mi amor, fuiste muy valiente al darle esa lección a Michel.

-_bueno... no te muevas, voy para allá._

-ok cielo, cuídate- colgó.

-¿Koushiro?

-claro... vendrá en unos instantes

-bien, en ese caso, ya me voy

-espera, te quería pedir ayuda en algo mas...

-¿en que?

-¿qué le puedo regalar a Kou-chan?

-¡haz el maldito trabajo!

-noooo, un segundo, tengo una idea.

-por fin... ¿no se te sobre calentó el cerebro?

-¡SORAAA! Estoy completamente segura que le gustara.

-como sea, suerte y me voy.

-adios Sorita, debo preparar el regalo de mi Izzi.

-------------------------------------------------

La puerta estaba abierta, así que se dio la libertad de entrar, esperaba ver a Mimi sana y salva, era mas que seguro, pero un poquito de seguridad nunca era malo ¿no?

-¿Mimi?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Nuevo capitulo, siii, y lo hice con los exámenes encima, se que esta corto y tal vez es innecesario, pero reafirma un poco mas el amor, y bueno, la verdadera razón de estas notas es: ¡VOTEN! Si quieren en el siguiente capitulo un lemmon, pongan lemmon en un review, y si quieren que simplemente sea un regalo, pongan regalo en un review, espero solo 3 votos, los primeros tres reviews son lo que tomare en cuenta, para hacer rápido el sig. Capitulo, bueno, de ustedes depende el sig. Cap.

Hasta luego... dejen reviws porfis.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	7. Regreso a Clases

_La puerta estaba abierta, así que se dio la libertad de entrar, esperaba ver a Mimi sana y salva, era mas que seguro, pero un poquito de seguridad nunca era malo ¿no?_

_-¿Mimi?_

-------------------------------------------------

Tal para Cual 

**Cap. 7: **Regreso a Clases

-hola Koushiro- dijo una voz que provenía desde el comedor, ahí estaba Mimi, en una pose bastante sensual, la iluminación eran solamente unas cuantas velas.

-¿¡Mimi?- a Koushiro casi se la cae la quijada

-bueno, lo que pasa es... que te quería dar un regalo por salvarme- decía mientras se acercaba a Koushiro hasta el punto de abrazarlo.

-¿regalo?

-sip- sin dejarlo decir nada mas, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y llevándolo hasta la habitación. (**N/A: **perdón! Prometí que si ganaba haría lemmon, pero una amiga me dijo que habeses es mejor escribir para uno mismo, y no para los demás, así que... pense que lo mejor seria solo un ligero lime, perdón!)

-------------------------------------------------

-Mimi, que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Sora al ver llegar a su amiga.

-hola Sora, ¿cómo van?

-Mimi, ¿cómo quieres que empezamos si tu eres la capitana?

-bueno... ay ni que hubiera llegado tan tarde

-¡son las 12pm!

-oks, oks, pero hoy no tenia tantos ánimos de venir

-pues tienes suerte- dijo mientras miraba al cielo, unas nubes negras comenzaban a agruparse en el cielo.- va a llover

-¡practica cancelada por lluvia!- grito Mimi, algunas tuvieron cara de fastidio, otras, se sintieron un poco aliviadas, principalmente las nuevas.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- Noriko pregunto acercándose a ellas

-¿quieren ir al centro comercial?

-¡claro!- respondieron Mimi y Noriko al unísono. Después, fueron rumbo al centro comercial, llegaron justo minutos antes que comenzara a llover.

-¿qué compraremos? Ahh ¿qué les parece esa camiseta verde?- dijo Mimi mientras caminaba a la entrada de la tienda, pero las dos personas con las que venia, le impidieron seguir caminando.

-Mimi no venimos a comprar ropa

-¿no?- ambas negaron con la cabeza- ¿entonces para que demonios vinimos al centro comercial?

-allá- indico un lugar donde muchos jóvenes se agrupaban.- hoy es el ultimo día para la exhibición

-¿qué exhibición?

-de universidades- continuo Sora

-si Mimi, tenemos que inscribirnos a algunas, después iremos a hacer los exámenes y si pasamos iremos.

-pero yo no quiero pensar en la escuela

-en la universidad en la que nos inscribamos definirá nuestro futuro

-¡no quiero!

-bueno, yo y Sora iremos, queremos entrar a otra universidad que no sea: la universidad técnica de Odaiba, quiero estudiar una profesión de verdad

-¿cómo cual?

-yo quiero estudiar diseño

-y yo... tal vez arquitectura

-pues bueno, ustedes vayan, yo me comprare esa camiseta

-como quieras- después, ambas se alejaron de ahí

-------------------------------------------------

Faltaba poco para regresar a clases, y después de eso, solo serian unas cuantas clases y los exámenes finales, el tiempo paso muy rápido... cuando al fin, el día llego.

-hola chicas- Mimi iba entrando por los pasillos de la preparatoria, alzo la mano en alto para saludar a sus amigas, las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo le miraron de una manera extraña.

-¡Mimi!- dijo Sora mientras corría hacia la mencionada.

-¿qué te pasa Sora?

-Mimi, ya todos en la preparatoria saben de tu relación con Koushiro

-¿y...?- pregunto bastante despreocupada.

-y...

-nerd- escucho como forma de tos decir a dos jóvenes que pasaron a su lado.

-¿yoooooo?- Mimi pego el grito al cielo.

-tu novio- dijo una voz a sus espaldas bastante familiar.

-¡Miyako! ¿tu les dijiste?- volteo de inmediato, preguntándole a Miyako bastante furiosa.

-¿y que querías? Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir

-eres una maldita- después, siguió caminando, pero los murmullos y nuevos apodos hacia ella, le hacían sentir incomoda.

-nerd

-traga libros

-estudiosa- eran las palabras que las personas decían mientras Mimi pasaba a su lado.

-no lo soporto mas...

-------------------------------------------------

Un joven se encontraba tecleando constantemente en la computadora del salón de computo... era el único presente ahí.

-¡Koushiro!- dijo Mimi al instante que abría la puerta.

-¿Mimi? ¿qué sucede?- se aparto de la maquina y camino hacia la pelirrosada.

-quiero terminar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Uff, capitulo sumamente corto, pero... muajajajaja, ¿parece que a Mimi si le importa mucho su reputación no? No se preocupen, no los haré quedar mal, por cierto, PERDON! Si, si por mayoría de votos en este capitulo debía haber un lemmon, lo se, pero, SkuAg, gracias por ese consejo, me hizo sentir un poco mas aliviada. De verdad que lo lamento, por aquellas personas que dijeron que querían lemmon, pero... comprendan, seria mi primer lemmon y tengo miedo que pueda quedar mal, por eso y por otros motivos...

Pues, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capitulo.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess

PD: se que no lo merezco pero... por favor, dejen reviews.


	8. Nosotros somos 'Tal para Cual'

_Un joven se encontraba tecleando constantemente en la computadora del salón de computo... era el único presente ahí._

_-¡Koushiro!- dijo Mimi al instante que abría la puerta._

_-¿Mimi? ¿qué sucede?- se aparto de la maquina y camino hacia la pelirrosada._

_-quiero terminar..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal para Cual 

**Cap. 8: **Nosotros somos ''Tal para Cual''

-¿qué?- pregunto incrédulo

-ya me oíste- y se marcho de ahí- ¿es lo que querías?- le dijo a Miyako cuando vio que se encontraba espiando su conversación con el pelirrojo.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿qué hiciste que?

-corte a Koushiro Sora

-¿pero que te pasa? ¿cómo pudiste?

-la gente de la prepa no dejaba de molestarme

-¿y? Mimi Koushiro salvo tu vida, dos veces

-¿qué? eso no es verdad, solo fue una vez

-te salvo la vida al demostrarte que hay alguien que te ama, y no quedarte sola por el resto de tu vida

-no me importa

-ahh, te estas comportando como una niña de 3 años

-cállate, con amigas como tu, para que quiero enemigas

-no me importa- Mimi se alejo furiosa de ahí.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿lista para presentar tu trabajo Mimi?- dijo Noriko mientras entraba a la clase junto con Mimi.

-¡EL TRABAJO!

-¡esta estupendo!- dijo el profesor apenas verla entrar

-¿qué?

-si señorita Tachikawa, su trabajo, es el mejor que he visto

-¿qué? pero yo no...

-si se que usted no vino a entregármelo, pero el joven Izzumi vino y me dijo que no había podido venir por una pequeña practica.

-ah si... claro, mi trabajo

-señorita, creo que usted, se queda en el equipo de porristas.

-gracias señor- después ambas fueron a sus asientos.

-¿hiciste que Koushiro te hiciera el trabajo?

-no, íbamos a hacerlo juntos, pero nos entretuvimos en otras cosas, y ni siquiera lo recordé, creo que el lo hizo todo solo.- de pronto se lleno de una gran culpa.

-supongo que te sientes mal al respecto.

-si

-bueno, pero manténte tranquila, hoy es la final del equipo, y tienes que mostrar una gran sonrisa

-aja

-------------------------------------------------

-VAMOS ODAIBA- gritaban las jóvenes al borde de la cancha.

-Mimi, ¿no vas a apoyarlos?- pregunto Jun al verla sentada en la banca.

-no, enseguida vuelvo.- después corrió hacia los vestidores.- tal vez si le hago una carta pidiéndole disculpas.- comenzó a vaciar toda su maleta.- o dándole las gracias por el trabajo o...- de pronto una pequeña libreta con las hojas maltratadas fue a dar sobre el regazo de Mimi.

-¿qué es esto?- la tomo en sus manos, al ver la primera pagina se sorprendió.

-_''cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida, no te importara si esta en el equipo de fut bol, si es popular o no, cuando el amor llega, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo''_- unas gotas de lagrimas cayeron sobre lo escrito.- yo lo defraude, el es el amor de mi vida, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo...- se seco las lagrimas y salió de ahí, para adentrarse en el pasillo principal de la preparatoria, ahí lo vio, caminando, con la mirada baja, corrió hacia el, y le planto un beso en los labios sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Mimi que...?

-te amo, te amo muchisimo

-yo también... pero... ¿por qué?

-porque he descubierto que nosotros somos, ''Tal para Cual''- al decir esto, volvió a besarlo.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas De Autora: **Holas! Si si, lo termine! Wow, quien diría que terminaría mi fic tan rápido, bueno, muchas gracias a esas personas que siguieron este fic desde el principio, y a las que no, también gracias, ¿qué te pareció Claudia eh? Bueno, gracias por haber leído este fic. Hasta la próxima!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora, Sofia-Princess

PD: dejen reviws porfitas!


End file.
